


Bright Futures

by that_weird_ace



Series: Blue Eyes [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU after Bramblestar's Storm, Ableism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Deaf Character, RiverClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_weird_ace/pseuds/that_weird_ace
Summary: Not every cat has a great destiny. Sometimes, you just have to live with what you're given. Brightkit is born deaf, but that won't stop her from making the most of her life.





	Bright Futures

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a deaf character. Sorry in advance if I get something wrong. This picks up in RiverClan after Bramblestar's Storm, using the allegiances for The Apprentice's Quest. I just added one more kit to Icewing's litter.

Icewing was worried.

Her kits were a moon old and growing well; she and Mintfur couldn’t be prouder of them. They were strong, and healthy, and already loved to dab their little paws in the river. They would be warriors RiverClan could be proud of someday. But there was just something about Brightkit…she didn’t seem to be developing as quickly as Nightkit and Breezekit. When cats tried to talk to her, she didn’t respond to them. She had no interest in Mosspelt’s stories, even when her sisters were fascinated by them.

A part of Icewing wanted to brush it off. Brightkit was still young, after all, and she would probably catch up with her littermates in no time. But the larger part of Icewing wasn’t so sure...Brightkit was white, and her eyes were bright blue. Icewing herself wasn’t deaf, but many cats with white fur and blue eyes were. Could Brightkit be one of them?

Icewing gazed down at her kits. They were snuggled tightly against her belly. They were a tangle of paws and tails and feather-soft fur. She could hardly tell where one ended and the others began. They were beautiful, and Icewing hated to think that there was anything wrong with any of them. But if Brightkit really were deaf, then she needed to know.

With a heavy heart, Icewing carefully stood and stepped out of her nest. Her kits shifted, moving over into the warm spot their mother had left. Outside the nursery, the camp was awash in pre-dawn light. Icewing took a deep breath, bracing herself for what would come next.

It was time to see Mothwing.


End file.
